gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Hall No. 3 (Maze)
Energy Hall No. 3 (30F) - 3 Energy Enemies Researcher's Soul (Undead) *Curse - Activates when countering, reduces attack for 3 rounds *Void - Chance to be immune to all damage *Drops - Dust of Soul (randomly enhance one attribute) RX-Enhanced Attacker (Machine) *Burst Missile - Attack for 2x damage every 2 rounds, adds Burning effect for 3 rounds *Alloy Armor - +30% Spell Resistance, +30% Physical Resistance *Drops - Firearm Component Smart Defender (Machine) - every 5 floors *Energy Cannon - Launch attack every 3 rounds that deals double damage to the enemy *Titanium Shield - Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +70%, Immune to all control status *Attack Program - Increases attack by 10 every round *Drops - Ancient Element 'Smart Hub (Machine) - Boss' *4500 HP *Giant War Cannon - Launch attack every 3 rounds dealing triple damage, add burning effect for 3 rounds *Titanium Shield - +30% Spell Resistance, +100% Physical Resistance; immune to all control status *Attack Program - Launches each round, Invokes the Assault status (increases 50 points of Attack, effects can be stacked) *Drops - 8 Crystals, 2 Damaged Electrical Storage Device, 2 Battery Pack, Eden Accelerator (10m), Eden Accelerator (8hr), Maintenance Accelerator (10m), Maintenance Accelerator (3hr) *Starts with two RX-Enhanced Attacker robots with it with 1033 HP each Vendors Parts Shop *3 Firearms Components - 150 EP *Ancient Element - 300 EP *Firearms Memoir - 500 EP (increase 1 level of Firearms knowledge at random) Random Encounters Firearm's Table (Floor 1) *Firearms Manual *M-38 Metal Destroyer (initially 30 points of damage, 3/3 charges) - refill with Firearms Manual *10 Firearms Components *1 Ancient Element Energy Warehouse (search for EP or Electricity) Wreckage of Robot No. 5 (Johnny Five from Short Circuit) *Mechanical Arm - Attack +2, HP +30, When upgrading Engineering Manual, decrease consumption of Firearms Components +1 *Robot No. 5's memory fragment (Farplane Ranger) - Effects of all Air spells +10%, Obtains 5 Lightning Bolt Researcher's Remains *Electromagnetic Mushroom Genes - After leaving the maze, Electromagnetic Mushroom Genes can be cultivated *Disrupting Ray *EP *Random 3* equipment Generator Set *Touch to take a little damage and get ATK+2, PWR +2, and Mana +20 Firearms Manual - Modify M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 1 (2 Firearm Components) *Reload - Refill bullets for M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 2 (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure - +15/30/45 Power Tier 3 (3 ranks each @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Optical Sniping Telescope - After shooting, enemy's Dodge decreased by 5/10/15 % *Cumulative Charge - 20/40/60 % chance of doing double damage *Flame Throwing Device - 50/75/100 % chance of inflicting Burn Effect *Fire Control System Enhancement - 25/??/?? % chance of splash damage on emenies within 1/??/?? tiles *Research on Armor Piercing Bullet - After shooting, enemy's Physical Resistance decreased by 5/10/15 % *Clip Expansion - Max Bullets +2/4/6 Tier 4 (5 ranks each @ 8 Firearm Components & 1 Ancient Element each) *Precision Guidance - Additionally deal 2/4/6/8/10 % damage of Max HP (effect halves against boss) *Biochemical Charge - 20/40/60/80/100 % chance of inflicting Stun Effect *Throat Shrinkage System - Spurting Damage +15/??/??/??/?? % *Research on Electromagnetic Bomb (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) - After shooting, 50/75/100 % chance of negating enemy's buff *Rapid-Fire Device - Power decreases by 85 % each time shooting 6/7/8/9/10 bullets (special effect only triggers once) Tips *Bring a spellcaster, avoid any CC gumballs. (hellfire/deemo/time wizard for abyss) *Research Electromagnetic Bomb + Precision Guidance (need at least 5 yellow upgrade pieces + 75ish grey pieces) Category:Eden